Longest Time
Longest Time Longest Time 'is a song performed by Meso-Teens. The lights have returned at Ashfalls High at last, and as the Meso-Teens badly want to jam out, Simon gives them a new challenge. To sing, only with their voices, no musical instruments, no bottles or objects, so they use this chance to sing an a cappella version of ''Longest Time. At the end of the episode, The Meso-Teens sing it, clicking their fingers, whistling and using their voices in the auditorium stage. During the dance, Portia continues to give Cody sad looks after his rejection towards her at the school library. Simon applauds their hard work after they had finished singing. Lyrics '''Simon with Meso-Teens: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Cody: The longest) For the longest time (Hayley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Cody: The longest) For the longest Simon: If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write Portia (with Meso-Teens): What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (For the longest time) Simon: Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on Portia: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is Simon and Portia (with Meso-Teens): I haven't been there (for the longest time) Simon with Meso-Teens: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Cody: The longest) For the longest time (Hayley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Cody: The longest) For the longest Cody: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Hayley: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too Cody and Hayley (with Meso-Teens): That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Blaine (with Meso-Teens): Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Simon: Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone Melissa (with Meso-Teens): I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (For the longest time) Blaine (with Meso-Teens): I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself, hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Simon: I don't care what consequence it brings I have been a fool for lesser things Simon and Portia (with Meso-Teens): I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you (For the longest time) Simon with Meso-Teens: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Cody: The longest) Simon and Hayley with Meso-Teens: For the longest time Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Cody: The longest) Cody with Meso-Teens (with Hayley): For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Hayley: The longest time!) (Cody: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Cody: The longest) Hayley and Cody with Meso-Teens: For the longest time Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs